


A Little While Longer

by SneakyBoyMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, Dom Gwaine, Gwaine knows about Merlin’s magic, Help, I wrote this in a couple of hours, Kidnapping, Kinky Games, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sexual Bondage, Shibari, Spit As Lube, Sub Merlin, Top Gwaine, [town crier voice] here be shameless porn, dom/sub elements, magic suppressing collars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakyBoyMerlin/pseuds/SneakyBoyMerlin
Summary: Merlin is kidnapped, and Gwaine is the one who finds him.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square filled: shibari (C1)
> 
> Intricate forms of rope bondage, originating in Japan.

Gwaine jutted his blade forward and, with a twist, the final man fell to the floor. He sheathed his sword and ran towards the room where Merlin was being held, but when he laid eyes on the warlock, his steps faltered.

Merlin was stripped down to just his trousers and tunic, a collar of iron around his throat—a tool to repress his magic, no doubt—and what looked to be several fathoms of rope, twisted about his body so that his knees were pressed tight to his chest. But that wasn’t the oddest part of all this. Another rope kept him suspended in the air, dangling from the ceiling like a chandelier, so that he was raised to about the level of Gwaine’s waist.

He squinted at the scene before him. “What on earth did you do to get yourself tied up like this?”

At his voice, Merlin’s head snapped up. “Gwaine!”

“Bog man.”

“If I could kick you-”

“Do you want me to spin you until you can get a good hit in?”

“Don’t you dare- _no!”_ Merlin shouted as Gwaine grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a good push. He usually didn’t get such a laugh out of these rescue missions, but watching Merlin wiggle his feet uselessly as he got dizzier and dizzier was too priceless to pass up. 

“Dammit, Gwaine. Just-” he shook his head as he came to a stop. “The key for the collar is on their leader’s belt. Just get it off of me, and then you can have all the fun you want.”

With a hearty chuckle, Gwaine collected the key from the body he guessed was the leader—he wore the richest clothes, anyways—and returned to Merlin’s side. It fit perfectly in the lock, as expected, and Merlin felt the rush as his powers returned to him.

Sated in his amusement, Gwaine began running his hands over the knots, unsure where to begin with untying them. He tried pulling at a place where three lines of rope intersected, but he had no luck loosening them. Merlin moaned, and Gwaine figured that he’d be distressed too if his rescuer took this long. 

“Let me find a dagger to cut these with. You wait right here.”

“Wait!” Merlin yelled, urgent. Gwaine cocked his head, confused once again by everything that was Merlin.

“I think,” Merlin said, his mouth tilted into a smirk, “that there’s still some fun to be had here.”

 _Oh._ So the impatient moan from earlier hadn’t been from distress after all. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” he said, walking around Merlin until he was positioned behind him. From here, Merlin’s back end was on full display. Gwaine bit his lip and crossed back to Merlin’s front, where he then kneeled to look him directly in the eyes.

“You want me just like this, do you? Bound and helpless?”

Merlin attempted a shrug. “You love seeing me tied up.” It was true. In this position, Merlin’s cock was trapped between his stomach and his thighs so only his mouth and ass could be used, and the warlock seemed to be well aware of that fact. He was practically begging for Gwaine’s cock.

“You know me so well,” he praised. He stood and began unlacing his trousers so he could take himself in hand. 

Merlin licked his lips as Gwaine pumped himself, working his way to hardness. “You’re not going to let me slick it up first?” he complained, mischief glittering in his eyes.

Gwaine looked down at him, appraisingly, as Merlin swiped his tongue over his bottom lip again. “You’re going to be the death of me, Merls.” 

He took Merlin’s face in his hands and directed his mouth to the head of his hard shaft. Merlin hungrily licked a stripe up the side of it, before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking with the enthusiasm Gwaine always sought. His hardness felt as if it was pulsing in the heat of Merlin’s mouth, as if he was only moments away from finishing. 

But instead of pushing deeper inside, he removed himself entirely, brushing his cock over Merlin’s open lips. Merlin whined, mouthing against the tip, but Gwaine kept himself just out of reach.

“Come on, Gwaine!”

“Tell me what you want, Merlin.”

Merlin shook his head, familiar with this particular game of Gwaine’s and knowing exactly how to give them what they both wanted. “I want your cock, Gwaine, need you to fuck me with it until I come. Now can I please keep sucking you?”

“It would be my pleasure.” And with that, he stepped closer so that Merlin could wrap his mouth around him again. The sensations that practiced tongue sent through Gwaine, seeing Merlin’s mouth on him with his hands tied behind his back like this, had his eyes fluttering shut. “Feel so good on me, Merlin, keep doing that.”

He knew from past experience that Merlin wouldn’t stop using Gwaine’s cock even if one of them was on fire. But Gwaine had no intention of finishing in Merlin’s mouth, as much as Merlin seemed to want it, and finally pulled out. Merlin was breathing heavily now and though Gwaine could not see his hardness, he knew that they were both getting close to climax. 

Now slick from Merlin’s mouth, he circled his lover again until he was situated behind him once more. He pulled the band of Merlin’s trousers down to expose his pert ass, tucking the cloth into the rope under his thighs. At the delightful, encouraging sounds that came from Merlin’s mouth, Gwaine slowly parted his cheeks, ready to prepare Merlin with his own saliva as Merlin had done for him, only to find that his hole had already been lubricated with his magic, probably while he’d had Gwaine in his mouth.

“I see you’re eager tonight, love,” he teased, circling Merlin’s rim with a finger.

“Then do something about it!” Merlin couldn’t push himself back onto Gwaine the way he always loved to, so he sunk his finger past the entrance himself, relishing the way Merlin’s entire body seemed to tighten around him. He moaned deeply, curling his finger down until he found one of Merlin’s most sensitive spots. Merlin’s back arched, as best it could under the circumstances, and suddenly his hips began rocking into the air below him in earnest desperation.

Gwaine thrusted his finger into Merlin a few times, aiming for that same shock-inducing spot, before adding a second finger. With two of them, Gwaine could push deeper inside of Merlin’s hole, massaging the soft inner walls. The slick warmth welcomed Gwaine, gradually easing with every movement his fingers made. But Merlin was starting to lose his composure. “Need you now, Gwaine, _fuck._ Need to feel you in me.”

As always, Gwaine was happy to oblige. Having stretched Merlin enough for the easy access the ropes offered, he removed his fingers so he could take himself in hand and line up with Merlin’s hole. It tensed at the touch of his tip, but Gwaine was patient for Merlin, letting his lover’s hole relax around him. With a light thrust of his hips, Gwaine began opening Merlin up on his cock, sinking into his tight heat little by little, until he was fully sheathed within him. Merlin clenched around Gwaine’s girth a few times, tightly enveloping the cock inside of him. The solid press of Merlin’s velvety flesh encasing him had Gwaine nearly crying out with his release, but he bit his lip against the urge, needing this as much as Merlin did.

He stood there for a moment, taking Merlin’s hips into his hands, grasping onto the ropes covering them. As soon as Merlin finished catching his breath, he was back to commanding Gwaine. “Start moving. Gods, you feel so good in me, Gwaine, need _more.”_

Gwaine began thrusting into Merlin at a rough pace, one that had Merlin’s bound hands clawing against Gwaine’s abdomen behind him. “Harder, come on!” 

It was taking all of Gwaine’s strength to meet Merlin’s demands. His knees were close to buckling under his own weight just from the feel of Merlin clenched tight around him, and Merlin was still begging for Gwaine to pound his ass as hard as possible. The ropes in his hands were growing damp with sweat. But gods, he loved it. Even the mere thought of Merlin wanting him like this was enough to push him on.

He continued rocking into Merlin, pulling him back onto his length by the ropes at his hips, so that Merlin’s ass was meeting his thrusts with the same force. Merlin was moaning for him, reduced to a mumbling mess. Every few thrusts, he gasped out Gwaine’s name, and Gwaine found that he loved the sound of it on Merlin’s lips, a senseless string of _Gw- Gw- Gwaine,_ loved that Merlin was using his mouth for him even when he was inside of Merlin’s ass, to the base of his cock. 

After several minutes of fucking into Merlin’s tight hole just like this, Merlin came with a cry of satisfaction, his cock still encased by his trousers, totally untouched. He tightened around Gwaine before relaxing in his bindings. Gwaine, in turn, began thrusting more wildly, looking for his own completion. With one last powerful roll of his hips, he spilled deep inside of Merlin, cock pulsing back into softness. He remained in Merlin for a few moments, before finally pulling out of him. 

“How was that for some fun?”

_“Aurgh…”_

“I’ll take that as a ‘You were amazing, Gwaine.’”

“You’d be right to,” he said, though it was little more than a whisper. Gwaine’s cum was starting to leak out of Merlin’s hole, but it wasn’t as if he’d brought anything to plug it with, so he slipped the head of his cock against Merlin’s rim again, already half hard.

“Oh, _gods yes,”_ Merlin said, and with that, Gwaine was entering him again, lubricated this time by his own cum in Merlin’s ass. 

He kept up the same furious pace as last time, thrusting into Merlin as if he could drive any deeper. But now, he snuck a hand down to where Merlin’s knees were pressed to his chest, slipping his hand beneath Merlin’s taut stomach to palm at his clothed hardness. Merlin moaned wantonly, trying to thrust against Gwaine’s hand, but unable to piston his hips at all, hanging in midair as he was. It was nothing but a tease of friction, but it had Merlin spasming in his arms, coming in his trousers for the second time in a row. 

The thought of Merlin loving his cock and hand so much, that Merlin could come so undone from his touch alone, was exhilarating to Gwaine. He felt the dampness of Merlin’s seed on his hand and, giving a final tug to Merlin’s softening length, spent inside of his tight heat again. Merlin’s hole was pulsing happily around him, sore and well-fucked. It made Gwaine want to stay inside of him forever, but he did really have to cut Merlin out of these ropes sooner or later, and it was already much, much later.

With a reluctant sigh, he pulled out of Merlin and searched around for a discarded dagger. In no time, the ropes around Merlin’s legs were cut, and he was falling down onto Gwaine’s lap, hands still bound behind his back—right against Gwaine’s abdomen. This had one problem. Gwaine’s cock was still out, and Merlin’s ass was still bare, and on Gwaine’s lap like this, they were both quickly growing hard again. It was clear that they both wanted another round. 

With a grunt, Gwaine grabbed Merlin by his chafed hips and settled him over his cock, letting it rub against the cleft of his ass. Merlin’s mouth dropped open as Gwaine rutted against his rim. He raised himself off of Gwaine’s lap and used his bound hands to take his lover’s cock in hand, lining it up with his own hole before sinking down onto it. The full length disappeared inside of him, until he was sitting flat against Gwaine’s thighs.

“Gods, Gwaine, feel so good in me. Love it when you fill me up like this.”

 _“Ah!”_ He gritted his teeth as Merlin rolled his hips, slow enough to break him. “Love how tight you are for me, Merls.”

“Yeah? Do you like it when I do this, then?”

Gwaine threw his head back at the feel of Merlin clenching impossibly tight around him. And just like that, he was grabbing Merlin around the waist, thrusting into him with the ferocity they both craved. Merlin let go, allowing Gwaine to control their pace, and was pleased that he didn’t let up. If anything, his thrusts were coming harder now, and reckless, like he was trying to wreck Merlin’s hole with his cock. He knew his rim would be red in the morning, and he would be feeling the ache for a week to come, but he couldn’t help wanting more of it. And with Gwaine so, so eager to give it to him, how could he resist?

He felt the heat building up inside of him, felt himself getting close. Gwaine was still fucking into him in a frenzy, as if this was the last chance they would ever have. But if Gwaine was willing to do it like this every time, then there would definitely be more times to come—pun not intended. Gwaine thrusted up into him again, and Merlin came with a gasp on his lips. A few more rough thrusts and then he was being filled with a liquid heat, Gwaine’s hips stuttering to a halt inside of him. 

“We shou- we should get back. Back to Camelot,” Merlin tried to say, still blissed out from Gwaine’s cock and cum filling his hole.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Gwaine began kissing along Merlin’s neckline, getting him hard once more.

“Gwaine! If you do that, I’m going to be wanting it for the entire ride home.”

“Exactly.”

Merlin shut his eyes on a moan. They would get back to Camelot, and Merlin would get the chance to sit on Gwaine’s cock like this again, to get off to Gwaine maneuvering him however he pleased. As if on cue, Gwaine pulled out of Merlin, tucking himself into his trousers, and cut the ropes from Merlin’s wrists.

“We’d better get back,” Merlin continued. “You don’t want to keep me waiting again.”

Gwaine grinned at Merlin, lewd and playful. “Wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

The pair made it back to Camelot long before sunrise, with plenty of time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Bingo event on Tumblr. Truly didn’t think I would ever write and post anything but angst until this year, but here we are.


End file.
